


It Was Over

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set after Judgment Day, but written before it was aired. McGee has to face a change.





	It Was Over

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: This is the first story a mini series of four double drabbles. And for the first time in all my years of writing fanfic, I'm not quite certain what genre to use for them.  
  
Given that I've seen more than one person use the 'Suitable for everyone' when a het pairing is merely mentioned, then really these are pretty much into that category. Any pairing (slash or het) that is mentioned is pretty much only implied, i.e. there is nothing on-screen (apart from one kiss that really could be platonic/friendship). The main focus of each story is Gen, with a vague mention/hint/inference/if you squint slash and/or het.  
  
Having said that, if you wish to the first can be read as Abby/McGee, the other three Gibbs/Ducky. But the relationships are _not_ the focus of any of the stories, nor are they 'on-screen'.  


* * *

It was over.

His time as 'Probie' was over. Although Gibbs had once told him that Mike Franks still referred to him as 'Probie'. 

But that was different.

He's always wanted it; hoped for it.

But now it had happened – he wasn't sure.

Especially as it hadn't happened in the way he'd thought it would happen.

Tony, blaming himself for the death of the Director, also pissed with Gibbs and Ducky for what they'd done, what they'd known, for how they'd joined forces with Fornell to find out the truth about Jasper Shepard and the death of La Grenouille, had simply handed Gibbs his badge and gun, told his ex-boss _exactly_ what he thought of him and had walked out. 

He wouldn't be coming back. He'd made that quite clear. 

Tim wishes him well. He'll miss him. He really will.

It was over.

The end of an era.

Now a new era has begun.

He looks at Abby. "Can I do it, Abby?" he asks quietly. "Can I be Gibbs's senior agent?"

She smiles. Through the tears she'd shed, first for Jenny Shepard, and then when Tony had left, she smiles. "Of course you can, Tim," she says, and kisses him.


End file.
